


An Unexpected Proposal

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Remus surprises Hermione with a very important question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to k_lynne317 for the beta! Enjoy this pure bit of fluff. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**An Unexpected Proposal**

"Hermione?" Remus asked huskily, breaking the silence between them.

"Mmmmm?" she responded, her eyes closed, enjoying the small kisses he was planting at the base of her neck.

"I love you, you know that, don't you?" he asked, moving so he was now in front of her.

Hermione frowned. "Of course I know that, Remus. Why would you say something like that?"

He looked down, shame filling his features.

"Remus, what is it?" Hermione asked worriedly. She grabbed his hands, holding them tightly in her own. He remained silent. "Remus, love, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, Hermione," he answered, looking up at her.

The candlelight flickered, illuminating his facial expression. Hermione often forgot just how old Remus really was. She didn't give much thought to their age difference but seeing him like this, so weary and tired, it frightened her. "Something is on your mind, love. I know you well enough, so don't bother trying to hide it from me," she said with a smile.

He closed the distance between them, kissing her passionately. She responded with enthusiasm for a moment, but eventually pulled away. "There'll be no distracting me, mister, now tell me what's wrong."

"Could you see yourself with somebody else?" he asked abruptly, causing Hermione's jaw to drop.

"What?" she asked, hurt seeping into her voice. "Remus, I thought I had made it clear that it's you I want." She wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing her face into his chest. "I love you, Remus. Honest to Merlin, I do."

"I want you all to myself," he whispered, running his hand through her bushy curls. "I don't want to share you, not now, not ever."

"And you never will," she replied. "I'm yours, Remus, for all eternity." Looking up at him, she gave him a quick kiss.

Remus was quiet for a moment before he let out a soft chuckle.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I had never thought in my wildest imagination that marriage would be an option for me. I never believed there was a woman out there that would make me sign up for that particular brand of madness."

Her eyes widened. "Marriage? Remus, what are you saying?" Her heart started to beat erratically, wondering where Remus was going with this.

Remus pulled away, getting down on one knee. "Hermione Jean Granger, I love you more than anything in this world. And I want you by my side for all eternity. I want to be the one you turn to in times of need, the one who is there when you need someone most. I want to be your home. Hermione, love, will you marry me?"

The silver ring was beautiful, with a large emerald in the middle and two small diamonds. It was beautiful, more beautiful than Hermione could possibly deserve.

"Yes, Remus!" she cried out, flinging her arms around his neck and knocking him to the ground. "Oh, Remus, I love you so much!"

They kissed each other desperately, as if it was the last kiss they would ever share.

Eventually, they pulled apart, each gasping for air. Remus took her hand, sliding the ring onto her finger. "Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

She nodded. "Remus, the colour is perfect."

"Not too Slytherin for you?" he asked with a chuckle.

She laughed, smiling. "No, it's perfect. Remus, you're perfect." She sighed. "I love you so much."

"And I love you, now come on; I believe there are some people who would be excited to hear our news."

Hermione nodded, linking her hand with his. She rested her head on his shoulder, living in the happiness that Remus was hers, and would always be hers.


End file.
